


Holdo and the Princess

by Ambrena



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, F/F, Old Friends, Teenage Dorks, filling the gaps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 22:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13040904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: 5 times Holdo and Leia gladly held hands... And one time when they did, but with regrets.Spoilers about The Last Jedi.





	Holdo and the Princess

**Author's Note:**

> /!\ Spoilers for The Last Jedi /!\
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks to Rian Johnson for introducing Amilyn Holdo, our dear space lesbian. And f*ck you Rian Johnson for the fate he reserved to her. But thank you Rian Johnson for this Leia/Holdo scene..
> 
> Anyway. You may have noticed that I've got mixed feelings about all this. So, since I keep being obsessed by this character and by the relationship she had with Leia, here's my messy writing on the subject.
> 
> Everything belongs to Georges Lucas, extended universe inclued.

They first met at the tender age of sixteen, some days after Leia Organa’s Day of Demand. As an heir to Alderaan’s royal title, she had to prove her virtue and to train for whatever challenge she would choose. 

And she had decided that she would not only assist her father, Bail Organa, in the Imperial Senate, but also would represent Alderaan in the Apprentice Legislature.

The Apprentice Legislature was an organisation of the Galactic Empire for politically-minded youth. Vestige of the Republic, it was an old traditional structure, which would welcome with free arms an educated heir to the throne. 

It was weird to see Amilyn Holdo in its ranks. 

Tall, skinny, her long curly hair dyed in vivid green colors, she had piercing blue eyes and a sharp, cunning tongue. Leia herself was considered as quite bold and reckless, but Holdo was, too, and she never knew when to stop. Even if it meant people would think she'd be a bad guy. 

This never changed. 

The princess was fascinated by this weird girl. Holdo was very open, honest (brutally honest) and tough. She had a peculiar way of her to tell you when you were wrong, and also exactly why. It was irritating. 

But also oddly endearing.

Odd. It's how she described her to her father.

_“There's this girl from Gatalenta named Amilyn Holdo who is…let's say, a little odd."_

Her dad ruffled her hair and chuckled.

_"I trust your judgement, Leia, but don't be too quick to write people off. Sometimes they can surprise you.”_

Oh, Holdo did surprised her. 

But Leia was right. She was definitely odd. 

And not only a little bit.

 

*

 

Actually, Holdo surprised her by unexpectedly holding her hand. 

Yeah, weird. But not the weirdest.

The thing was, they were sitting together during the Protocol lesson. And of course, they had to re-learn things that Leia knew since she was a toddler. Full reverence in front of a queen or a king. Bow to a princess. Except in case of mortal danger, royalties aren't to be touched. Leia sighed, loudly.

 _Royalties are not to be touched_ , repeated the professor… but under the table, someone had boldly took her free left hand and was softly squeezing it.

Flustered, Leia traced back the bony hand to a slender arm, to a Gatalentan dress, to… Amilyn Holdo, all teeth out, blushing cheeks but a proud look in her eyes.

Princess Leia Organa kept talking notes, a soothing warmth on her left hand… and in her heart.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I haven't read (yet?) "Leia: Princess of Alderaan", but I'm refering to this novel anyway. Feel free to tell me if I do something wrong!


End file.
